World Wide State/WWIII
1366277538_dawn-earth-3d-shooter-premium.jpg World War Three... The War of Debt. During the year 1999, China was hit with a hideous plague that struct there economy into a frenzy, killing off their population rapidly. It was stated in some places that the infection was created within a lab. The information about the disease was unknown as of now due to all records being lost during the war. However, it was said to be purposely made and sent intentionally into China... creating a bio-death weapon of sorts. China had their suspicions that it had been America from the start due to America's impending debt owed to them. In 2002 a PMC R&D known as 'Prime Exocore' crafted the means to cure the disease that had crippled the country of China so heavily. The price for this cure you ask? 50 billion dollars. Something the Chinese country didn't have at the time. And soon enough they started looking towards the ones who owed them. The number one target was America. America made attempts to pay their dues. But China's demands weren't being made quickly enough. President George W. Bush stating that they didn't have that type of money sitting around but they were supposedly trying. But trying... hadn't been good enough. Soon enough war was declared... In 2007 War began, China and America going into a full own battle. Japan would lend a hand towards China in the war effort. This act caught America off guard as all of America's enemies came together to set there assaulting sights on the singular nation. In 2010... China launched a nuke on the east coast of America, and then America retaliated and fired back. Both countries were soon war-torn... the whole world was brought into the fray of battle as well. This was known as ' Green Day' The Day where earth skies glowed a bright green due to the nuclear residue that soared through the air. This Green sky would linger in the sky for the next 20 years afterward. With both countries broken and destroyed it left the world in a broken state, forcing them to evolve forward. With Both China and America out of the picture. Japan rose as a Global Front. Branching their influence all over the world without little to stop there push as they brought new technology to the world in the form of neon powered building and air fueled cars. The World was changed. And so had its powers. 'The World' Canada: As World War III raged around them, Canada held their own, strengthening their army and securing their borders. The Canadians decided, as the war began, not to participate as they had nothing to gain. Even as America, fell the Canadian army held their borders against their enemies and in the ending days of the war, made an uneasy peace treaty with Japan. The Japanese would cease assault on the Canadian borders if the Canadian government agreed that they would ally themselves with the Japanese in any future wars and would allow for free trade between their countries. In the long years after the war as the world was recovering, Canada prospered from its untouched land and opened trading with the now half global empire of Japan. The Republic of New Mexico: During the height of the war, New Mexico seceded from the United States and formed its own government using the confusion and the fact that America was focusing its war efforts on keeping China from entering its borders. The now Republic of New Mexico quickly attacked Mexico, crushing its government and army in one fell swoop as their soldiers marched on the unsuspecting Mexican government. Quickly emulating Mexico's remaining troops into their own fighting force, the Republic of New Mexico secured its newly obtained borders and weathered through the rest of the war even repelling multiple attempted assaults by the Japanese. After the war, the Republic of New Mexico became a militaristic state, stockpiling arms and munitions and scavenging what experimental technology they could in order to replicate it and create weapons from it, eventually becoming a major world power in the world at large in the current day. New United States: After the war and Japan's conquering of over half of the world, those living under Japanese rule in the central and eastern United States became restless. After years of waiting and planning, they rebelled driving the unsuspecting Japanese back to their main foothold, KasaiHana City. After driving the Japanese back, the people of the New United States created walled cities interconnected by long walled roads. The areas outside of these cities and roads became wild, untamed places as time went on (think the old west but with better weapons and more rape and cannibalism). However, after time, other Utopias were created. These Being New Nexus Florida, New California, and Neo Washington. Kasaihana making the 4th. United Kingdoms: In the early days of the war, the UK was conquered by China and stripped of what little resources it had, eventually being abandoned as a useless husk with a large population and little to no food remaining towards the end of the war. After the war, a cult arose known as the Cult of the True God. Using the country's withered and broken state to their advantage, the priests of this new religion set themselves as men of power ruling over the British people claiming to be those who are "truly beloved by God" whom God sent a message to say that they were to inherit the earth and all its riches. Making the men who helped them to rise to power known as "truly beloved by God", they set a new social order with those who were truly beloved by God, ruling over those who were not, thus the United Kingdoms entered a dark time; a time where rape and murder and slavery by those who ruled the land ran rampant so it remains to this day, silently building an army to one day spread their religion across the world Ukiyo Island: The floating, utopian city measuring three times the size of Hawaii with the ability to house tens of thousands, was built by a conglomerate of the rich and famous in the early days of the war in order for them to escape the main brunt of the fighting. After being built, it was quickly commandeered by the American military which used it to house the world's greatest scientists along with their families during that time, leaving them with a small but well-trained number of troops. They set the island afloat in the South Pacific Ocean where it remains floating to this day. As time went on, the population of the floating city flourished and its citizens focused on the advancement of science as their ultimatum. Being left relatively unharmed by the world's governments, it remains afloat still, housing the greatest scientists of the New Era, developing experimental technology for the world in order to better human life regardless of nationality. South America: Not much is known about South America in the current age. All that is known is that all communications from the country ceased shortly after massive firebombing raids were performed on the continents major cities toward the end of the war. Known now as a deadline of the world, it has yet to be explored; at least not successfully. Exploration teams sent to the continent have all disappeared in some cases along with the military escort that was sent in to protect them. Stories constantly circulate about it being an unholy place now, where wild tribesmen and unknown beasts roam. The exploration attempts ceased in the year 2100 after severe loss of personnel from the attempted exploration of the continent. Japan: The spark of World War III was lit by Japan though those outside of its government at the time would know nothing of it. Seeding doubts between China and America in the days before the war they slowly created a rift before feeding false evidence of attack plans to other countries and igniting the fires of war. Through careful speech, Japan was able to convince both sides that it was working under them by gaining information on the other, essentially pretending to act as a double agent for both sides. In this way, they were able to stay largely unaffected by the war and receive military assets from both sides for the means of "defending themselves". Staying quiet, the Japanese waited for the right moment to take action. With America, China, and most of the world in disarray from the war, the Japanese struck their troops quickly conquering the Eastern Hemisphere and most of the Western Hemisphere in an unbelievably short amount of time. Russia: The state of Russia after WW3 was seen by some as a recessive push and by others as a push for the better. In the current state of Russia, which was arguably one of the countries that took the least amount of damage due to it being the largest continent in the world, Russian governments didn’t falter or disbanding but they did change up dramatically. Due to the introduction of the omega gene, Russia’s economy did indeed collapse, and just like after the collapse of the USSR a free market economy emerged, organized criminal groups began to take over Russia's economy, with many ex-KGB, Maru Jitai soldiers and veterans of the WW3 offering their skills to the local gangs and crime bosses. With the government not having a very strong influence on the country and adopting a more “the rich live rich and the poor live poor” attitude, the majority of the vast land of mother Russia was left to its own devices. Though officially under Japanese sovereignty, Russia was never truly conquered even after the breaking of its Central Government and the destruction of most of its military power. The Russian people and the remnants of its military moved into the deep wildernesses of Russia, building small homesteads and continuing to harass the Japanese colonies within Russia to this day. Neo Washington: Neo Washington is America's attempt at recapitalizing its nation's capital. An exact replica of previous Washington, but up to date with the modern times and technological advantages. It is here where President Yani resides, an elite guard as well. Category:Information